


Suit Shopping

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Evening (2007), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha Buddy Wittenborn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Le Chiffre, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Le Chiffre, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Le Chiffre, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Someone gets a boner at a bad timing, Top Buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Le Chiffre takes Buddy out on a nice evening for shopping and food, but things get changed as a little problem pops up.





	Suit Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vulcanplomeeksoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanplomeeksoup/gifts).



> More shameless porn of these two for my pancake, Fi!! I really love Omega Le Chiffre, fight me about it!

Stepping out, Buddy smiles sheepishly as he looks down at the new suit he was handed to try on. Waiting for Le Chiffre’s voice of approval as he steps over to the older man, head tilted down while he feels those cold bicolored eyes staring holes into him. He hears the soft sound of leather shoes on carpet as the older man approached him, rittling Buddy's chin up to give him a once over, running hands over the suit to investigate how is looks on his lover. Taking a step back, he puts a hand up to his chin to rest it there, circling around Buddy before stopping momentarily at the back. 

A hums comes from behind, before Le Chiffre suddenly steps back into view. Shaking his head after a minute of thinking.

“It's not really a color that brings out your eyes, here try this one on.” the Albanian man says, handing over a new suit for Buddy to try on. 

Nodding his head, Buddy turns to walk back into the dressing room before getting stopped. Turned around to face Le Chiffre once more, Buddy squeaks as the man pulls him into a kiss, his nerves settling down as Le Chiffre soothes him with soft touches. Catching his breath, Buddy gives the older man a flash of a smile before turning around to go try on the new suit, a little skip in his step as Le Chiffre watches him from behind. 

To anyone watching from afar it would look like any other day, where an alpha brings in their omega to be suited in something nice for the occasion. Perhaps wanting to treat their good omega to something nice for an evening out, or just wishing to buy a few things for their lover. However this is not the case, well, a little, but reversed. As Le Chiffre; tall, handsome foreigner with eyes that could pierce through the soul, and has the intimidation levels of a mass serial killer is in fact born an omega. Meanwhile his lover, soft and submissive Buddy, who enjoys reading in the sunny afternoon light, or having a drink as he works on his next novel, was born on alpha. 

In a way they were born with the wrong secondary gender, and had lived through a loaf of pain for this mistake. That is until they found each other, and like a million missing pieces of a puzzle, they had come to fit together as easily as a hot butter knife through bread. Le Chiffre had once vowed never to be mated to an alpha, knowing that all those power hungry savages wanted was a hole to warm their cocks. He knew after the first alpha he had dated he would never want another horrible mistake like that in his life, however life had a funny way of fucking things over for people. And somehow, some strange way the two had met each other. 

Which didn't seem like fate, or coincidence as Le Chiffre’s driver had hit the poor drunk fool she was leaving a bar after a harsh break up. Thus Le Chiffre had waited in the doctor's office, pretending to be worried over the wounded alpha, but silently wishing the car would have killed the poor thing. It wasn't until later that he would find himself thanking whatever vile angel was watching over him. He remembers walking into the room with an angry alpha waiting for him to apologize, only to be shell shocked as instead Buddy was the one apologizing for his mistake of walking out drunk, he even promised to pay for any car damages. Le Chiffre, had been hooked after that, further wanting to know about this alpha who was apologizing for a mistake that really wasn't his fault. It wasn't until later that he was very thankful for hitting Buddy with the car, as he had come to rather enjoy, if not craved for Buddy's companionship. 

The alpha who was not only a gentleman, but was nothing like what the basic alpha was supposed to act like. 

When Le Chiffre would grow irritated with something, Buddy would try and sooth him or comfort the man. When they bumped into each other or Buddy spilled wine onto his suit-even though it was actually the omega’s own fault for not being careful-this alpha would be stumbling with apologies and trying to help anyway he could. He found himself enamoured with the submissive and docile alpha, never once noticing when their late night get togethers had soon become dates. 

It wasn't until their first night together in bed, did Le Chiffre know that they were made to be mates. As Buddy was the perfect alpha for him, he wanted to devour the boy in kisses, and shower him with love and worship. But Buddy had told him the worshipping was unnecessary, and he rather enjoyed if they could instead cuddle after sex. Which, of course, Le Chiffre was fine with, and enjoyed being held in the younger man's arms. He had thought it would have been awkward, since Buddy was not as wide shoulder as Le Chiffre was, and yet when the alpha wrapped his arms around him he felt safe and content to lay there forever. Purring and preening under Buddy's lips as the man peppered kisses over Le Chiffre’s shoulder.

Not once had Buddy found Le Chiffre’s differences to being a ‘normal’ omega strange, or horrendous at all. When the omega told him that his own biology was a mistake, Buddy shook his head and told Le Chiffre that he was perfect just the way he was. When Le Chiffre explained how he was so un-omega like, tall and ugly, not to mention too hairy which made him so unappealing to many alpha's. Buddy just laughed, and told the older man that those alpha's had their heads up their asses. And had no idea what they were missing out on, making Le Chiffre smile as he clean up a few bloody tears dripping from his eye.

Sighing at the happy memories, Le Chiffre had noticed a strangely long amount of time had passed, and yet Buddy had not come out from the stall. Checking the watch on his wrist, Le Chiffre raised an eyebrow before standing up to go check on his lover. The sharp clips of his shoes against the tile was the only sound heard in the changing room, until he stopped short of a stall that he heard clothes rustling inside. Knocking on the stall door, Le Chiffre whispered a soft, “Buddy” before waiting for the younger man to answer.

The rustling stopped for a moment, before a sigh came from inside the stall, “Jean, hey um sorry for taking so long, I just got a little...stuck in my clothing.”

Le Chiffre raised an eyebrow at that, “Stuck? Perhaps I may be of assistance.”

Buddy stuttered for a minute before opening the stall door, and letting the omega step inside. Cheeks turning red as the alpha covered his crotch, which seemed to be the area where he was “stuck” at. Taking a firm hold of Buddy's wrist, Le Chiffre slowly pries the younger man's hands away from his crotch to reveal the alpha to be half hard. The zipper on his pants having been attempted to come up, before stopping at the blockage in the way. Looking back up at the younger man's face further increased Buddy's blush, as he was quick to cover himself once more.

“I-I’m sorry Jean, I just couldn't stop thinking about you, and then the kiss, and then I started to think about your lips. And, and I just couldn't stop myself, I'm so sorry.” Buddy stammered, wishing that the ground could just swallow him whole at the moment.

Le Chiffre gave a soft chuckle, before pulling Buddy into his arms, the alpha burying his face into the crook of Le Chiffre’s neck before whining softly as the older man cupped his erection. Shushing him, Le Chiffre unbuttoned the black slacks Buddy was trying on, before plunging his hand down the younger man's boxers. Cupping him gently before tracing over the veins on Buddy's cock, lightly squeezing at the base and smiling as Buddy gasped in response. 

“Never be ashamed when you have a problem like this, it's perfectly fine, and I'm happy to help you.” Le Chiffre hums, giving another tender squeeze to the base of Buddy's cock.

Buddy whines in response, pressing closer against Le Chiffre’s hand as he gasp and burries further into his neck, “I know,” he sighs, “I just don't want you to have to lesser yourself so you can take care of my dumb hard on, in the middle of a fancy suit store.”

Tugging at Buddy's shirt, as he sat down on the bench in the stall, he pulled Buddy's boxers under the younger mans balls, admiring Buddy's cock for a moment. “I admit, I would never do this for another alpha, but you are not like those savages.”

Buddy gasped as Le Chiffre ran his hot wet tongue over the base of Buddy's knot, the alpha making a small whine before biting his bottom lip to hold in the noises wanting to escape. Pressing another kiss to the base of Buddy's cock, Le Chiffre wrapd his lips around the head sucking gently at the skin while his other hand is busy keeping Buddy still. The alpha had to bite on his hand so he could keep himself quiet, both knowing that he was the loudest of the two when it came to sex. And right now, as Le Chiffre’s lips slowly swallowed down his cock, all Buddy wanted to do was let his head fall back and howl in pure pleasure. The older man's hot wet mouth has him dripping precum,while his knot swelled greatly when Le Chiffre’s nose finally pressed against his pubic hairs. 

Inhaling deeply, and giving a soft sigh, Le Chiffre swallows around Buddy's cock, before pulling back sucking gently at the head. Tongue lavishing over the foreskin, pulling silenced moans from Buddy who was having a hard time trying to not come yet. They had sex, a lot, but oral sex was always Le Chiffre laying on his back while Buddy suckes him off, before going further down to lap at the omega’s hole. Le Chiffre rather enjoyed the enthusiastic younger man's tongue inside of him, pulling mangled moans from the older man who would grip at the sheets as Buddy's tongue painfully went slow as he traced over the rim of Le Chiffre’s hole. He knew Le Chiffre to be somewhat of a masochist, so at times he'd play into the man's need for pain. To which always ended well for both parties.

But now was not the time to think back on previous sexual intercourses, as Le Chiffre’s mouth was sucking heavenly at Buddy's knot, taking the alpha's entire cock in his mouth. Both shocking the alpha, and also making him even more harder as he held his hips back from thrusting into Le Chiffre’s mouth. He wanted this to be as less painful as he could for the older man, who was probably already having trouble keeping down Buddy's cock. 

“Jean-haaa! You're so-God, you feel so g-g-good!!” Buddy cried out, trying to keep his voice low. Le Chiffre hummed in response, swirling his tongue around Buddy's cock, before scraping his teeth over Buddy's knot.

That did it, suddenly Buddy's head was falling back as he bit harshly into his bottom lip. His knot popping as come began to flow into Le Chiffre’s mouth, the older man humming loudly while taking all of what Buddy had to give. When Buddy was able to create actual thoughts for a moment, he looked down to see Le Chiffre’s mouth still wrapped around his cock, his chin straining slightly to keep open. It was then that Buddy realized he had knotted Le Chiffre’s mouth, preventing the man from being able to remove himself from Buddy's cock.

Buddy suddenly felt his face burn red from excitement, as well as embarrassment as he did not want to prolong keeping Le Chiffre’s mouth around his cock. “Oh god,” He squeaked, “I'm so sorry babe, I didn't mean for this to happen. Perhaps I can just…”

When Buddy tried to pull out. Le Chiffre grunted in response, pulling Buddy's hips back and giving the younger man a warning glare. Pulling apologies from the younger man, Le Chiffre shrugged them off, before closing his eyes and nuzzling against Buddy's patch of pubic hair, inhaling the younger man's scent and groaning in response. Buddy whined, thrusting a little into Le Chiffre’s mouth, before gasping as he felt another spurt of come slide down the omegas throat. Biting on his bottom lip, as Le Chiffre moaned in response, hands rubbing circular patterns into Buddy's back to keep the younger man calm while they waited for his knot to go down.

Once Buddy's knot began to deflate, the younger man sighed in relief as he slowly started to pull out from Le Chiffre’s mouth once he knew he wouldn't hurt the man. Of course, Le Chiffre had different ideas, pulling the alpha back in place as he milked the last few drols from Buddy's knot, the alpha crying out as he struggled to keep the moan at bay. Letting him go finally, Le Chiffre licked his red swollen lips, smirking, before tucking his lovers cock back in his pants, and zipping him up. Buddy huffed in response, glaring a little at the omega, who seemed content to fix uo Buddy's suit which was a little ruffled.

“You are a menace you know that?” Buddy grumbled.

Le Chiffre chuckled a little, finishing with straightening Buddy's shirt before cupping the younger man's face in his hands, “Of course, my darling, after all how am I supposed to keep you on your toes.” 

Rolling his eyes, Buddy leans forward to kiss the older man, humming as Le Chiffre ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Come, let's hurry to buy this, and then leave already.” Le Chiffre smiled, grabbing the clothes Buddy had come in with to fold them, and place them in a bag. 

“I thought we had a few more places to visit, why are we leaving so soon?” Buddy asked quizzically, following behind the older man.

“Because,” Le Chiffre growled, turning around to pull Buddy close, “After I pay for these things, we are going home and I am going to fuck myself on that fat knot of yours.”

Face exploding with a blush, Buddy couldn't trust himself to say anything, insteading nodding his head as Le Chiffre gave his forehead a quick peck. Once Le Chiffre was at the cash register, the younger man had left ro go to their car, sliding into the back seat and giving the driver a sheepish smile. He knew almost all of Le Chiffre’s guards, and they were very nice to Buddy, he wasn't sure if it was because the man was an alpha or because Buddy was always really nice to he guards. Baking cookies or other sweet treats, and wishing them to have a good day. While LeChiffre on the other hand, stared at them with a cold look, and even had the few alpha guards shaking in fear when he got angry. 

Looking over when he heard the car door open up, Buddy smiled as Le Chiffre slide in next to him, setting the bags down before telling the driver to take them home. Making sure to emphasize that he wanted to be home as quick as possibly. Smiling, Buddy yelped as Le Chiffre pulled him into a kiss, dragging the younger man to sit on his lap as his plush lips are consumed. And when those lips began to trail down over Buddy's neck, he couldn't help himself when he let loose of a very lewd and loud moan. His face turning red as he ducked to hide his face in Le Chiffre’s neck, growling at the man who only seemed to smile in response. 

“Mr. Chen can hear me from the front, you asshole.” Buddy growled, gasping as teeth playfully nipped at his ear. 

“I do believe that Mr. Chen also has put up the middle window, which cancels out noises from where we are seated.” Le Chiffre grins, place a few kisses over Buddy's neck, pulling the younger man's head back so he can have more access to his pale unmarked neck. 

Buddy groans, feeling the whole noise vibrate inside of him, grabbing the back of Le Chiffre’s jacket as the older man moves him onto his back. Continuing to neck at Buddy, lips pressing over his pulse and sucking marks light enough to bruise, he wants to have the younger man wait until they get home. Wait until he has his alpha pinned onto their bed, clothes strewn off and his cock-hard, red and swollen at the base-hanging fat in the cool air. Where Le Chiffre can rut against the younger man, steal air from his lungs with heavy kisses, while teasing his cock. Dripping slick all over his lovers cock, making it easy for him to take hold of Buddy's cock and squeeze at the base before jerking him off. Buddy will moan and howl, sometimes growl at Le Chiffre to stop teasing, but he won't give in to his alpha's words. He loves the control that he has over the man; for any other alpha who might get pulled into a situation like this they would have beaten their omega into submission, not ever was an omega allowed to be dominant in an alpha-omega relationship.

As it was in the past, so it was expected in the present, although omegas have a lot more rights than they did before; they are still expected to be the submissive one in the relationship. Always doing what their alpha wants, and never supposed to argue back or even try to fight for themselves. Ot disgusted Le Chiffre that in their time of age, alpha's still acted like savages to omega’s.

And for the two of them, time and time again Buddy and Le Chiffre always find themselves breaking these rules of conduct. Which is why Le Chiffre would take Buddy over any other alpha in the world, he could care less about having a strong alpha to protect him, he wanted Buddy, and only Buddy. He wanted his sweet submissive alpha; who always peppers kisses over the scarred side of Le Chiffre’s face after sex, the one who sits at home working on his latest novel or is in the kitchen making the two of them something to eat, always learning new recipes to try out. That is the alpha he wants in his life, and that's what Buddy has given him; when they bonded Buddy had told him he didn't want to change Le Chiffre, he only wants them to be equals and they had melted all the coldness surrounding the omega’s heart.

Sighing, Le Chiffre buries his face into Buddy's neck, purring while the younger man catches his breath. Turning his head to the side, Buddy kisses down Le Chiffre’s cheek, nuzzling and singing before stopping at the dark platinum color Le Chiffre is required to wear by law. He brings a hand up to trace over the cool metal, before ignoring it in favor of nuzzling under Le Chiffre’s chin. Le Chiffre hums softly, a hand carding through Buddy's soft curls has the alpha rumbling in delight, pressing soft kisses at the spots his lips can reach, before their lips slot back together. 

When they arrive home, Buddy is still very hot, and very flustered; as opposed to Le Chiffre who looks prime and cool as ever. Sweeping back his hair, while straightening his suit before stepping out with the bags in hand. Pulling Buddy closes, Le Chiffre nuzzles against the back of his ear, teeth lightly grazing over the back of his ear before the older man speaks, “I want you to take hese bags upstairs to our room, and then I want you to remove all your clothes and lay down on the bed. You are not allowed to touch yourself, understood? I will be up shortly with a drink for.”

Turning his head, Buddy kisses Le Chiffre’s lips, his breath having quickened as he already feels himself hardening already. Taking the bags, and flashing a smile, Buddy turns around before speedily walking towards the upstairs suite.

~~

“-NNnngh!! AUgH!” 

Buddy howls, head falling over the side of the bed, as one hand holds onto Le Chiffre’s hip, while the other grips at the black sheats beneath his head. Cheeks flushed red from arousal and a bit of wine, Buddy's mouth hangs open, moans drawing out from his already hoarse throat. Le Chiffre snarls in response to Buddy's hoarse moans, bouncing a top of Buddy's swollen knot both of them already tied together, as well as Buddy having already come twice inside of Le Chiffre. And yet, even though he was older, Le Chiffre had the stamina of a jackrabbit, hips pivoting and rolling. Bouncing and tugging at Buddy's very sensitive knot, his face drenched with sweat, while slick dripped profusely from his hole. It continued to leak from his hole even as the two were tied, pulling lewd squelching noises ad Le Chiffre continued unabashedly riding Buddy's cock. Whimpering softly, Buddy bit his bottom lip as he felt himself come again, spurts of his seed covering the inside of Le Chiffre’s will, sending him reeling and seeing white.

“Oooh! Jean-Ah!” he moaned, squeezing at the flesh his hand was holding, gasping as Le Chiffre rumbled a growl.

Hips slowing down, Le Chiffre huffs through his nose, bending down to nuzzle against Buddy's neck and starting to kiss at the red skin. Buddy pants, turning his neck to the side while Le Chiffre’s kisses turn into nips, hips having slowed down to a slow rocking while Buddy catches his breath. But it is only for a minute before suddenly teeth are clamping down at Buddy's neck, tearing through the skin and putting a mark where any mated omega would have theirmatibg marks placed. His jaw dropping open, Buddy feels himself wanting to scream only for silence to leave as his vision goes white. Feeling all the blood rush down from his head to his cock, as he's suddenly coming once more, but this time his knot feels like it's expanded. Grown bigger than how he's used to it being, it aches and feels too sensitive in Le Chiffre’s tight hole. 

The omega groaning into Buddy's neck, feeling himself come from the whole scene, feeling the rush of clear liquid come between them as Buddy pants. Having yet to remove his teeth from Buddy's neck, Le Chiffre finally does so, before starting to lap at the blood dripping from the wound. Making a pleased noise when he clenches around Buddy's knot, the alpha making a small yelp turned whine. Placing a kiss over the bite mark, Le Chiffre sits up to look down upon his lover, his lover whose face is drenched in sweat and lips are swollen red, short breaths coming out from his mouth as he tries to regain a sense of sanity.

Finally when he feels his brain able to form a thought, nonetheless a few scant words, Buddy opens his mouth to pant, “You...fucking...sadist…”

Le Chiffre can only grin, licking his lips that are still covered in blood, and oh does he look victorious. Like a man who has just conquered the world, or someone who has just walked out of a massacre; covered in sweat, blood and smelling of victory. Gently, he cups the alpha's face in his hands, bending down once more to place kisses over Buddy's forehead before kissing the younger man. Smiling as he feels tired arms wrap around him, tugging tiredly for Le Chiffre to lay atoo of the alpha. 

Going along, Le Chiffre let's himself get pulled down, nuzzling into Buddy's curls while the younger man presses his face against Le Chiffre’s neck. Fingers traveling lazy circles into his back, Le Chiffre can't help but purr at his lovers soft touches, pressing a few kisses into his hair while holding him close. 

“Go ahead and rest, dear, it will be a while before your knot goes down.” Le Chiffre whispers, voice being kept low as to not startle his already tired lover.

Buddy mumbles something unintelligible into Le Chiffre’s neck, nuzzling st it once more before pulling back a little to kiss his way up the older man's jaw. “You should get some rest as well, Jean.” 

“I will as soon as I see you are resting.” Le Chiffre smiled, touched by the smallest of kindness Buddy always has to offer.

“Mmmhhh...fine.” Buddy grumbles, stretching his legs out a bit before curling as best as he can while being tied under Le Chiffre. “I love you.”

Purring, Le Chiffre pulls Buddy's face close so he can press a few more kisses to the younger man's face, wishing nothing more than to bombard the man with his love. But holds himself firm as his alpha is probably more exhausted than him, usually its Le Chiffre who's is tired after sex, but right now he knows any minute Buddy will pass out. Closing his eyes, he listens to the younger man's breathing begin to slow down, until hr has fallen fast asleep, arms loose but still wrapped around Le Chiffre.

“I love you too, Buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
